A Late Night
by dk7890
Summary: Switzerland comes home late and finds Latvia over. Human names used. Sweet/cute.


Hi~ it has been forever since i wrote something. Hope you like this. sorry if there areany mistakes. Vash=Switzerland, Lili=Liechtenstein, Latvia=Raivis

* * *

Vash could see his home up the long drive. It was a bright night; moonlight lit the open yard and surrounding fields. The ground floor had most of the lights on; the other two floors were dark. He could tell the television was on in his living room but the room lights were off. Lili must be waiting for him.

Ever since Vash found his sister, Lili during World War II they have stayed together. Both possess the same short blond hair and emerald green eyes. Vash was raised harder and has a short temper, where as Lili is calm and sweet.

Lili had told Vash before he left home that the Latvian boy was coming over later that evening. Vash wanting to be nice to his sister said it was fine as long as he left at nine. Vash looked at his wristwatch; it was now close to one. He walked up the path to his home; everything was quite inside except for the muffled sound of a telelvision. Vash pulled out his key and entered, there was a pair of boots by the door that were too small for himself and too big for his sister.

"So Latvia is still here…" the Swiss man mumbled to himself. He made his way toward the sound of the television. Vash set foot in the living room, the lights were off and the telelvision was playing some show that only young teenagers understand. Vash moved farther into the room to find the two younger countries, fast asleep, on the brown leather couch. Lili's head was on Latvia's thighs, and he was sitting up with his face downturned. Vash was relieved that the two were shy and apprehensive or he could be coming home to something not so innocent.

The Swiss man crouched down to be face to face with his sister. "Schwester, wake up." He said gently into her ear. "You're sleeping on Latvia's legs, when you should be in bed." Lili's eyes opened slightly, looking at her brother, but closed shut, going back to her dreams.

Vash sighed, "Fine, my princess, I'll carry you to your room." Vash stood, placing his hands under the young girl's shoulders and legs, and smoothly lifted his sister off the smaller male. The Latvian moved his legs but stayed asleep.

Lili woke up when the warmth of the couch left and cold air took its place. As Vash moved up the stairs, Lili wrapped her arms around Vash's neck to help keep her from falling.

Vash shouldered his way into Lili's room. Even in the dark, the mix of white and gold furniture, framed stamps, and the liechenstinen flag were visible to him. He laid Lili on the bed going to the dresser to search for her night clothes. The younger girl watched, forcing her eyes to stay open.

"My nightgowns are in the bottom drawer, bruder." She said sleepily. Vash went to where he was directed pulling out a long lavender nightgown.

Vash moved back to the bed and handed over the gown. "Now get change and go to bed." He said with a small smile.

"I will…but what about Raivis?" Lili asked. The Swiss man didn't like it when his sister used the Latvian's human name, it showed that they were growing closer.

"I will put him in the guest room for tonight, no need to send him home to Russia this late." Vash could remember the Russian's light voice and sickly sweet smile all too well.

Lili sat up and hugged her brother around the waist. "Thank you, bruder. Sorry we fell asleep." Vash patted her back lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's fine. Just get some sleep it's late. I'll go get Latvia from downstairs." Lili gave him a sleepy smile as he left the room.

Vash first went to his room to get the other male something to sleep in, finding army green pants and matching shirt. He put those on the bed in the guest room and made his way back to the living room.

Latvia was lying on the couch, legs still dangling off. Vash stood over him and gently shook the boy's shoulder. The Latvian flinched away from the touch and his body started to lightly shake. The Swiss felt bad this child had to live with Russia, but he couldn't help him break away, he needed to stay neutral in the world.

After a minute, Latvia stopped shaking. And Vash didn't want to wake him after seeing his first reaction. Latvia wasn't much bigger then Lili, so Vash put his arms under the boy and lifted. The shaking started again but Latvia's eyes stayed close. After Vash felt the boy wouldn't wake, he hastily went upstairs and into the guest room.

Once Latvia was on the bed, although not changed out of his day clothes, Vash turned to leave but knocked into the end table with his foot. A light moan filled the dark room.

"Toris…did you carry me to bed?" Latvia muttered, drowsy with sleep.

"Go back to sleep." Vash said trying to mimic the Lithuanian's voice from the few times he heard it. He turned slightly and patted the boy's hair trying to sooth him into going to bed. Latvia made a humming noise and sighed.

Vash left the room as quietly as he could, shutting the door behind him. Then he passed by Lili's room to see that she was sleeping. Pleased that he could sleep, he when to his own room.

* * *

Schwester-sister in german

Bruder-brother in german

Toris is Lithuania.

so please comment! it makes my day so much better :3


End file.
